Promise in the Cathedral
by TransientTruth
Summary: The promise made in the cathedral that was broken the moment Holy Roman Empire was dissolved...or was it? One-shot. HRE-is-Germany theory,hence ItalyxHRE/GerIta. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and neither will I ever own it.**

**A/N: I'm writing an angst fic. Gwad, I've never done this before.**

**Anyway, I had this urge to write a Hetalia fic ever since it became my new fandom. Problem is…I didn't know where to start, so I decided to start with this pairing. The only reason I'm writing a HRE and Chibitalia is because it was cute.**

**IT WAS JUST CUTE, OKAY?**

**I know I'm anti-yaoi, but…well…*facepalms* **

**Enough of my ranting and enjoy the fic~**

* * *

><p>It was pouring outside, and Germany sighed as he fixed his glasses, trying not to be distracted by the thunder, and continued to read. His flickered to Italy, who had borrowed his kitchen to cook pasta. He seemed a little odd today, and thought what could possibly be the reason of it. He shrugged it off, and continued reading, until he heard a crash coming from the kitchen.<p>

_The moment I take my eyes off that Italy…_ Germany thought angrily, stepping into the kitchen to take a look. Italy seemed to have tripped somehow and broke a dish. He tried to pick the pieces up, ended up getting his finger cut by the sharp edges of the broken ceramic.

"Italy, how could you be so careless?" Germany snapped, and got down beside him to clear mess.

"I'm sorry, Holy Rome-" The Italian's head spun around to look at Germany, but quickly realized what he said. Feeling tears welling in his eyes, he turned away.

"…Italy…?" The German's voice softened. Something was definitely amiss. He reached for his shoulder, but he got up and ran away instead.

Italy slowed down when he ran outside the house and looked up. For some reason, it always rained on August 6 – the date Holy Roman Empire was dissolved. Perhaps it was coincidence, or that it was the monsoon season. Whatever it was, Italy secluded himself from reality and used the time to be alone so he could think. However, there were times when he thinks too much and memories would flood his head.

Memories of his beloved Holy Roman Empire.

Then, a shadow caught his eyes. A familiar black cape floated as the figure ran out of sight. Italy immediately chased after it, knowing who it would be. Drenched in the rain, he tried to keep up with the figure, his legs taking him as fast as he could. Soon, he reached a familiar, large cathedral. He stood in front of it, looking up at the towering building. He then turned back and saw the figure again, a tiny hand held the ajar door and he looked back at Italy, and went inside without a word.

Italy would recognize that face from a thousand miles away.

It was Holy Roman Empire.

Was he dreaming?

He didn't care – he pushed the doors open, and walked in slowly. He remembered this place. Walking to the old pipe organ, he touched it gently with delicate fingers, and let his mind drift into the past.

_Occasionally, Italy would skip his chores and come to this place with Holy Roman Empire. No matter how many times Italy would protest about completing his chores before he tagged along, Holy Roman Empire would be insistent about it, and he eventually gave in._

_He had so many pleasant memories held in this place._

_There had been times when Holy Roman Empire played a few pieces on the pipe organ. He told Italy he'd learn them on his own, with Austria guiding him, of course. _

_Laughter would echo off the high walls of the cathedral until evening, when Italy would get reprimanded by Austria for sneaking out without completing his chores. Even after that, Holy Roman Empire would try to cheer him up, but ended up stuttering instead. Italy would always flash him a genuine smile and assured him he was alright._

_One day, he and Holy Roman Empire visited the cathedral again. This time, the latter was silent, looking up at the stained glass above. Light filtered down from the window, and dust danced in the rays, as if reaching for the heavens above. After a long while of silence, Holy Roman Empire finally spoke._

"_Italia…would you be sad if I ever left?" He asked softly, his eyes fixed at the window._

"_O-of course I would be! Holy Rome is my friend, so…please don't ever leave!" Italy said frantically._

"_I was just wondering," He smiled, taking his hand. "Listen, if one day I'm away, remember this place…and when I return, we'll reunite here, alright?"_

_Italy didn't get what Holy Roman Empire was trying to say, but nodded nevertheless. Though he only understood what Holy Roman Empire meant when he left, it was a little too late. Every day, Italy would finish his chores as fast as he could just to visit this place, often in the evening, to pray, both for his safety and his eventual return when he finally wins the war._

_But he never came back._

_When France broke the news to him, he fell into total denial. He even ran to the cathedral, hoping that Holy Roman Empire would be there, even if he would be worn by the long battle. Italy wanted to see that smile again so badly. Even if it's just once, he would be content. He slammed open the door, anticipating that Holy Roman Empire would be waiting for him, and envelop him in a warm, welcoming hug._

_But he wasn't there._

_The cathedral was empty, and the utter silence haunted him to no end._

_Italy broke down, tears flowing out of his eyes. Holy Roman Empire was dead – he didn't keep his promise. He didn't come back. _

_He lied._

_Even so, he continued to wait, convinced that France was lying, that Holy Roman Empire would still come back, and that time would eventually heal the wounds of his broken heart, but it never did. Centuries had passed, and it still hurt. _

_It hurt more that Germany resembled Holy Roman Empire, and most of the times, he would look at him not as Germany, but as Holy Roman Empire._

_He hated himself for his selfishness._

Italy fell onto his knees, sobbing. He wanted more than anything to see Holy Roman Empire again. His tears fell onto the cold marble floor. In the past, he wished everything was just a nightmare and that he would wake up to see Holy Roman Empire again. But each time he opened his eyes, it came to realization that nothing had changed.

Then, he heard the door open. Looking back to see who it was, he widened his eyes. There, Holy Roman Empire was standing there, smiling. Blinking his tears away, he realized that it was just Germany. Despite that, he ran into his arms, wanting to forget everything, especially the burden of the memories he had to shoulder alone. No matter how much he tried to hide the pain he had been suffering, it only became worse.

"I-Italy…?" Germany stuttered, shocked at his sudden action.

"Germany…" Italy choked on a sob. "I'm…sorry for earlier…"

"You don't have to apologize, Italia. I've never blamed you." Germany said with a stiff voice. He was never good at comforting others. He had never seen Italy like this before – it seemed as if he was going to fall apart anytime.

There was a pause. Italy was surprised at what Germany said. Not any of the words in between, because only one caught his attention.

'Italia'.

Nobody knew that was what he used be called as, except maybe Romano, Hungary, Austria and…'him'.

It couldn't be…could it?

When Italy looked up and locked his eyes on those blue orbs, suddenly, he saw a boy clad in black, with a matching black hat with golden trims, and bright, blue eyes that shone with the innocence of youth.

"Did…I say something wrong?" Germany said softly, afraid that he had said something that had unintentionally hurt the Italian.

"What…did you just call me?" Italy's voice shook.

"I called you…" Germany took a deep breath before saying, "…Italia."

"But—" Italy paused, trying to think of what to say. "Nobody had called me that for a long time now. Only Romano, Austria, Hungary and maybe Big Brother Spain knew I used be called that."

"You forgot one more person." Germany stiffened as lost memories start flooding into his mind.

_Italia was scourging for leftovers again. Apparently, the standard portion wasn't enough for him. Holy Roman Empire happened to pass by and glanced at the boy, whom he had thought to be a girl. His eyes flickered to his own plate of food, and back at the young servant. Silently, he placed his plate of food on the ground and ran away to a corner to watch the other boy discreetly._

Italy's hazel eyes were locked on those blue eyes. Although they did resemble the eyes of the lost Holy Roman Empire whom he missed dearly, he did not dare to anticipate Germany to be the boy he had been waiting for so long. After all, France did say that he was dead.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was merely delusional.

"…Heiliges Römisches Reich." Germany said slowly, after seeing Italy's expression. Upon his words, Italy mouth hung slightly in mute shock – he wasn't sure to be happy or disappointed. Nobody had spoken the name of Holy Roman Empire for decades. He thought he would be forgotten in time, and for his name to be mentioned so suddenly, was too much for him.

"How did you—" Italy trailed off. What if Germany was the boy he had been waiting for the past two centuries?

Even he didn't have the answer.

_In the wagon as the Holy Roman Empire progressed in the war, his hands gripped tightly on the painting he had brought with him. Gazing at the painting gave him comfort in the midst of a cold, cruel war, and he felt a little better knowing that someone would be awaiting his return._

_He wanted nothing more than to be reunited with Italy again._

"_Wait for me. I'll definitely return…I promise." He whispered as he looked endearingly at the painting of the sleeping maid._

Germany was silenced, before he hesitantly said,

"I have loved you since the 900s."

Italy's eyes widened. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to put it.

"Holy…Rome…?" was all he managed to say.

Germany nodded and smiled slightly. Even the way he smiled reminded him so much of Holy Roman Empire.

"Oh, Dio…" Italy breathed, reaching out to touch his cheeks. "It's really you."

"It…has been too long." He nodded once and smiled gently.

Italy's tears began to stream down his eyes again as he began to remember one of the memories he had with Holy Roman Empire.

_And in that peaceful flower field, the young Italy and Holy Roman Empire fell asleep, with the nearby river singing them a soft lullaby. As the maid snuggled closer to Holy Roman Empire, a soft smile played on his face as they slumbered._

"If you were there all along…why didn't you tell me?" Italy's grip on Germany's sleeve tightened as he lowered his head. How could he have been so blinded by the past to not see what was right in front of him?

"I suppose the memories that were forgotten when I became Germany was never lost, but were in the back of my mind, patiently waiting for the day they would one day surface again." Germany said unsurely. To be honest, he didn't have the answer himself.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore." He looked up at Germany with traces of tears on his cheeks and managed to smile. "You kept your promise – that's what's the most important."

_With a deck brush in hand and the other waving at the maid clad in green, the Holy Roman Empire marched off to war. _

_"No matter how many years go by, you'll be the person I love most!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hit me, I'll do anything! Just…don't…<strong>

…**wait…why do I sound like Italy now?**

**Anyway, about the ending, I read that the author said that there would be a happy ending for Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire. As one of the people whom anchor the belief that Germany is HRE, this is the only possible 'happy ending' I could come up with. If something like this would happen in the series, I'll die happy.**

**Oh, and about the date, I got it from wiki. I'm not sure if it's accurate, but it did state that the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved by the French on August 6 1806. Also, I conveniently got the name of the Holy Roman Empire in German from there, too. *is shot for laziness***

**Well, do drop me a comment, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
